


Tour Buses (And Why They Are Not For Having Sex On)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Language, M/M, Public Sex, Woo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian find themselves on a tour bus travelling through the Australian outback. And, well, some things just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Buses (And Why They Are Not For Having Sex On)

“Are you serious, Jim?”

“What? It’s _cosy_ ,”

“Jim,” Seb breathes, trying to kiss Jim despite the shaking room, “We’re in the bathroom of a tour bus that’s going across one of the bumpiest roads in Australia, and there are a bunch of old women sitting right outside!”

“I told you,” Jim curses when his head smacks against the wall painfully, moving to undo the buttons on his shirt, “The plane could only take us so far. After that, we’re on our own, to find our way into the wild or whatever,”

“And you decided to wait until after we got off the luxurious plane to fuck me?” Seb sucks on Jim’s neck unsuccessfully, “Jim we’re in _Australia_! You could just wait until we get back to our five star hotel by the beach!”

“This is more exciting,” Jim decides, moving to kiss down Seb’s chest.

“No, no, no,” Seb stops him, pulling him back up, looking at him meaningfully, “As much as I love your mouth around my cock, I’d prefer if it wasn’t while we were driving along a road where a giant, unpredictable bump could appear at _any time_.”

Jim rolls his eyes, but sighs, “Fine,” he turns Seb so he’s facing the wall, grinding his hips up against his arse.

“Better?”

***

Seb unlocks the door a few minutes later, feeling thoroughly sore, and not in the good way. Stumbling out, followed shortly by Jim, they manage to make their way back to their seats at the front of the bus, collapsing down on them.

Jim winces, running a finger over a bruise on his head from whacking it against the light fixture. Maybe Seb was right about waiting until they got back.

A woman of about seventy with glasses almost as big as her face that was sitting in the row across from them turns to look at Jim and Seb.

“I hope you two used protection,” she croaks in a sharp American accent, fishing into her purse to throw Seb a condom.

Jim groans quietly.

Seb was _definitely_ right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid little short story that I wrote at 2am. I apologise.


End file.
